


Fandomstuck: HetaOni's Picnic (REWRITTEN)

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Fandombound, Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Fandomstuck, Gen, Old work, Rewrite, Somewhat, revamped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: Your name is the HetaOni Fandom and right now you're quite agitated. You know your brother means well, but god damn it Hetalia; stop doing this.





	Fandomstuck: HetaOni's Picnic (REWRITTEN)

_**New Note! I wrote this rewrite version, like...2/19/2017. Never did anything else beside this part, however I do think I will pick this little story back up. :) I think it will fun to do. Not sure why never posted this story on here.** _

* * *

**Hello, as you can tell from the title, this is a rewritten version of a fanfiction I did back in early 2015. I said I would get started on rewriting it in 2016, but I got caught up in other stuff, and with writing other things. (Mostly reader inserts.) I actually wrote this back in December of 2016 (or maybe it was a little bit earlier than that…) but I wanted to wait until I rewrote chapter 1 as well. Unfortunately I kept doing other things so… screw it. I’m posting it now. Now, if you’ve read the original, you know that the first one did not go in the direction I wanted it too. So, that’s what’s I’m going to be doing in this one. At first, yes, it will be just improved version, but around chapter 4 it’ll go in its own way. I hope I can actually pull it off this time, and that you’ll enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It was nice sunny day at Tumblr Headquarters. The wind was blowing gently and had a smoothing effect on anyone who dared to go outside. White featureless birds from the land of Twitter were flying about, singing their semi-annoying songs of tweets. Ah yes, it was a lovely day so far; nothing could go wrong to ruined it. It was so perfect. Almost too perfect. It had so much potential! Why would anyone-or anything quite frankly; would want to interfere with this? At least, that's what HetaOni thought. You see, HetaOni didn't really like being cooped up inside his house all day, or any house for that fact; in fear he might get locked in. Understandably, he  _was_  the HetaOni fandom. Of course he would be paranoid about being locked inside of a place. That was kinda the premise of his game.  
   
 Although, he sure did wished that he had stayed home today. In fact, he was sure that doing anything else was better than what was transpiring at the moment.

 


End file.
